guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ether Prism
WOW, this might even be better than Ether Prodigy, especcialy if the 2 becomes a 3 with REALLY high Estorage -Thomas 06:57, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :Costs 25, mix with Glyph of Lesser? Kessel 11:22, 23 September 2006 (CDT) ::Is that 25 deducted before the added points are calculated or afterwards? --86.20.80.219 17:12, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :::Before. So it's a two-second cast; you should have the regen of 2 2/3 energy on an ele primary, so it takes effect on 22 1/3 less than when you cast it. If you use +15 energy equipment to boost your energy to, say, 120 or suchlike, you can basically unload heavy-duty spells until you're at 40 energy and hit this, possibly with a glyph, to put your bar back at 70, more with glyph. I think this is going to replace Second Wind for me since it keeps the exhaustion down. Kessel 21:09, 23 September 2006 (CDT) Even with a zero second cast time, the 25 would most likely be before the effect. However, when casting a two second spell, it's easy to see you lose 25 energy from casting it before it actually finishes and takes effect. Basically, if you had the effect for 2 energy, and you had 50 energy before casting it, you'd gain a total of 50 energy when/if it finished ( 50-25*2=50 ). DancingZombies 19:32, 23 September 2006 (CDT) Energizing Wind --Crazytreeboy 20:15, 23 September 2006 (CDT) ::::With more than 37 Energy, this spell gives you back more than you invested, and with a recast-time of 10, it should be no problem to stay over 37 through the whole fight, take a +5 Energy sword and a +27 Energy focus with you, and you'll never come in problems. Great Skill! 85.212.168.119 06:02, 24 September 2006 (CDT) Just wanted to point out there are both 15/-1 wands and 15/-1 focus items which should make it even easier to have 37+ energy -Thomas 01:37, 25 September 2006 (CDT) I have formula provided by Ensign from the guru forums. It is to figure out how much energy you need in order to regain full energy. =Max energy*(2/3) This is as long as you switch to a +15/-1 set before activating EP. So if you have 90 energy wait till you are at 60, switch to +30/-2 and cast it, switch back. Add Glyph of lesser if you want to, but at 90 energy, you gain 30 energy 12 sec, and plus regen 12(4/3)=16. 30+16=46 energy every 12 sec, 46/12=3.83333.... 3.83x3=11.5 pips of regen. This skill is equivalent to a friggin 11.5 pips of regen! More powerful than Prodigy, no exhaustion and no health loss either. Only thing can stop this is interupt the 2 sec cast time! This frees up slots that would have been used in E management at the cost of 1 wep slot. Nice eh? You really dont need GoLE.--Hyprodimus Prime 02:12, 2 October 2006 (CDT) Haha, distracting shot. I thought Ether Prodigy was good to aim for, but now I'm wrong. Otherwise, seems like a great skill. I still prefer Prod though. --Silk Weaker 10:58, 2 October 2006 (CDT) :Haha, about Ether Prodigy.. Shatter Enchantment AND Distracting Shot, you can't shatter Ether Prism ;) --Terrifi Cani 11:17, 2 October 2006 (CDT) ::No one should be riding ether prodigy that long that shatter would do much to them. --Thom Bangalter :::Ether Prism can be ionterupted though....and there goes 25 energy. Good thing it only takes 10 sec recharge.--Hyprodimus Prime 22:05, 2 October 2006 (CDT) :::: Yeah, I'm not saying prod overpowers it by far, and I know for a fact that noone fields that many interrupts nowadays anyway. Right now, both seems plausible for use. I am a fan of prod though, and I don't think Anet's attempt at nerfing them did anything whatsoever. If there was a cripshot though, you can know for a fact that he'd aim for the ele first, or necro, and then monks. Blackout wars, interrupt preparations and cripshot trappers, etc. But they'll keep thier eyes on the eles. Your only hope is that thier monks sucks and can't remove blind in time for the interrupt. 2 seconds is a long time. --Silk Weaker I know a way to fix this all up! Glyph of Concentration. Its a friggin 2 sec recast! Sure it will take up another skill slot, but chances are you will have other big skills you want to protect. There really isnt much loss except a 1 sec cast time. I think 1 sec more out weighs the chance of high energy skills being interupted. KD still works, but why waste it on you when they could KD a tank or monk more important.--Hyprodimus Prime 23:54, 2 October 2006 (CDT) :I fully agree that that glyph may be the best thing to come before a cast of Prism. Kessel 06:54, 5 October 2006 (CDT) for a pure elementalist (assuming one 13 skill e-storage and one 14-16 skill element) 40 base energy for elementalists+39 from energy storage and +17 for a +27 -1 offhand with a +5 energy weap/+5 over 50% wand makes- 111 energy 111/3=37, the amount of energy you should aim to have right before you finish ether prism (37 energy remaining, 74 gained(49 after factoring in the cost)) with 3 pips of regen you gain 2 energy while casting- so you should start casting ether prism at 37(energy to recover all)+25(spell cost)-2(gain from regen) energy or 60 precisly finishing the spell every 12 seconds will result in a maximum of +49 energy gain with +12 from base regeneration (3 pips) this is a huge amount of energy-though it should still be boosted with an attunement for spamming 25 energy spells benefit- e-management that doesn't cause exhaustion and is not vulnerable to enchantment stripping drawbacks- less effective with exhaustion, huge drain if interrupted The biggest drawback I see is that it is extremely vulnerable to mesmers. Energy denial is a double-whammy (prevents the 25 energy cost, and reduces the return) and interrupts are easy to hit.--Ender A 21:49, 18 October 2006 (CDT) Thats why you cast glyph of concentration before EP. You can use GoC for other spells too, its only a 2 sec recharge! At Nightfall release, the description changed to include (maximum 50 energy). However as of 10/27 the suppossed cap does not seem to exist. Even with a 50 energy cap, this spell is crazy over-powered. Delillo 13:48, 27 October 2006 (CDT) Is the 50 max cap still in effect? in the aquisition part, it says that you can cap it from a terrowweb dryder which is a normal monster. Or is that the name of the boss too?--Hyprodimus Prime 00:58, 31 October 2006 (CST) :You capture it from a TORTUREweb dryder, which is a boss, there are about 6 of them, that you must kill for the mission, it is just a boss terrorweb basically. And yes, the 50 max cap is supposed to be in effect, but i only just capped it and have to test for the 50 cap, and find out when (or IF) it hits 3 energy per point. --Terrifi Cani 05:13, 5 November 2006 (CST) ::Say, thats a nifty template setup you've got there. Simply put in the 0 and 15 values and it does the rest... Well, I now know it never hits the 3 energy mark. --Macros† (talk/ ) 12:19, 19 November 2006 (CST) Haha. Running a prism emo healer with 136 max energy. I love how it doesnt give exaustion, it also combines well with Glyph of Restoration. --Spark 19:20, 20 December 2006 (CST) This skill is simply awesome. PvE eles can go from 40 nergy to 100 in one cast! however, as stated above, it IS vulnerable to interrupts, but how many enemies in PvE spam interrupts? also, tho, its pretty much useless at low energy levels, because it mutiplies the energy you have. BUT cast this in beteween your Rodgort's Invocation spike or whatever and you can probably keep that spike up forever! :) Bug You currently gain 50 energy from this skill, regerdless of attribute level or current energy. iQ used some EP Mo/E's (who obviously don't have energy storage) and they gained 50 every time -Thomas : Do you tried it yourself and put the example as supporting evidence (right) or do you observed that match and argued about a bug (wrong)? Expensive another draw back is that this becomes useless after you die(like elemental attunement) because you have no energy-meaning your out of the fight for a long time or you have to rely on natural regeneration thats why ether prodigy owns this Assume 80 energy Elementalist that gets res'd with a Res sig, which starts you off with 25% energy. Focus swap +30, and you have 47 energy right there, plus a bit more in the time it takes you to actually cast Ether Prism. Should put you somewhere at 70-75 assuming you have no exhaustion, focus swap back to 40-45. Net result is about 26 energy gained, which equates to how much Ether Prodigy would give you over 13 seconds, not including the cost of Prodigy itself. Factoring in the 5 cost of Prodigy this is closer to 15 seconds before it matches the gain of Prism. — Feurin Longcastle 14:07, 9 December 2006 (CST) Hopefully you dont get Power Leaked while using this. Lol. --Spark 19:16, 20 December 2006 (CST) :Yep, that would be sick.--Lux Terribilis 11:53, 3 April 2007 (CDT) Your right, if you die then you probably wont have enough starting nergy to use Ether Prism. BUT, like Feurin said, focus swap can get you almost 50 energy, which is WAY more than enough to fully exploit Prism. The problem with Ether Prodigy is that its REGEN, not straight energy gain. This does, it mutiplies the nergy you have, with the drawback of being 25 energy. but, if you have enough energy before you cast it, then it PAYS for itself!! So if you want energy regen (and i cant imagine why you would want that instead of huge E-gain) go with Pridogy. but for straight E-gain..... Ether Prism's your skill! :) Max energy Weapon swaps will provide a total of 42 max energy at the cost of -2 regen while holding them. Since you'll only hold them for the cast time, with aftercast, this is about two energy lost. You can also get 10% faster cast and 10% recharge on them (you can't create PvP items linked to ES). Mighty was Vorizun gives you a total of 30 max energy. It comes at the cost of locking you into a secondary, needing to invest points into restoration so you can have it up all the time, 5 energy and 2s to cast, and losing all weapon mods while carrying the item. It does need points since at a 30s recharge, you'll need it up all the time or you won't be able to have it up every time you use prism otherwise. The two energy lost to the swap will be more than returned by having 12 more max energy. It's very clear 15/-1s are superior. --Fyren 17:14, 20 February 2007 (CST) :I didn't say it was superior, i was mostly suggesting it because its easier to manage than :focus swapping, and an elementalist focused on nuking could easily put points into a 2ndary :to make it easier.-it is a viable alternative for the generic ele. :just because its inferior most of the time, doesn't mean we shouldn't mention it-we are :trying to be thourough... ::Focus swapping is hard? Oh and you can get 20/20 Energy Storage items in the PvP menu. Voltaic Wand and Golden Chalice. --Macros 14:36, 28 February 2007 (CST) E/Me with Auspicious Incantation + this, Roflmao. :P :It ruin the recharge time. not useful unless the energy from Auspicious Incantation gets added for energy gain calculation from Ether Prism. Shadow X 19:53, 14 August 2007 (CDT) ::I had put a mention of the AI+EP combination before, but apparently it didn't survive the website renewal. AI gets added before EP, and if you put 3 points into Inspiration, it should be well enough to have EP always available just when you need it, if you don't go the 'no-attunement-and-meteor-shower-and-fireball-and-flare-and-other-expensive-spells'-way. You need 28 energy or a 15-1 swap to pull off the combination, if you count regen in the first option into things. -- IGN: Angelo Silverwolf Game Update Functionality changed in Dec 11 2008 update: Ether Prism: Energy cost reduced to 5, casting time removed. Functionality changed to: "For 3 seconds, all damage you take is reduced to 0. When this enchantment ends, you gain 5..20 Energy." --Wet Wet Wetter 01:57, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :Bring on the Extend Enchantments Dervishes being all invulnerable to damage and all that bullshit! --Gimmethegepgun 03:55, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :Scratch that, checked in-game, recharge is up to 15 --Gimmethegepgun 04:01, 12 December 2008 (UTC) ::Can't this be abused on monks? The duration isn't tied to e-storage. Silver Sunlight (T/ ) 13:47, 12 December 2008 (UTC) ::: Erm how do you abuse this on a monk?You mean for the 3 seconds 0 damage?Its certainly not worth it for the energy ( which basically just makes it free) if monks want to use their elite to replace disciplined stance for this, then i don't see a problem with that.13:52, 12 December 2008 (UTC) ::::WoH is much too strong for that, I think, but it's very possible you'll see some nuts running around with it. --- -- ( ) (talk) 14:38, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :::::I wonder, Can i see a touch Ele on the horizon? Instead of OoB using this? They wouldnt have to take dmg from the sac, they could continue attacking and the energy storage would probably offset the expertise that the touch rangers have. Wild... This is Cake Townz! 14:43, 12 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::Energy storage =/= energy management. Interesting skill now, though. - ' Ad Victoriam' 15:31, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::interesting??? this skill is pretty much 20% of the time invincibility AND u get energy ultimate self antispike skill - Rabus 15:46, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::: Now that surely looks like a possibility , this now gives the ele time to react to a spike, no activation time is great, so see a spike click, blind/snare them and run away lol.Durga Dido 16:04, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::::This + Serpent's Quickness + Dwarven Stability = permanent damage reduction. Conditions, degen, and life steal are still problems, of course, but it has potential. —Dr Ishmael 16:37, 12 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Eh? 3/10 seconds =/= permanent... - ' Ad Victoriam' 16:40, 12 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::: ****, somehow I thought the recharge said 5. >.> —Dr Ishmael 16:51, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Can this be used while knocked down?ive noticed that as a self defense in AB or RA energy boons easily beats this but this should beat boon in HA and GvG spikes (maybe TA too). As energy management, there are better skills so i expect this only to be used in high end pvp or possibly PvE (for ele tanks). at 15 estorage u only get 1 energy per second, used to its best potential GoLE beats that (but it has a cast time). Guys plz noctice ITS NOT AN ENCHANTEMENT so theres no way to lengthen it if there was itd become a PvE farming skill and useless to attempt to counter spikes(shatterbait) - Rabus 23:00, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :It ought to be able to be used while knocked down, any no-activation skill can be, excepting bugs which were just fixed. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 03:35, 16 December 2008 (UTC) For energy-manage I'd prefer Lyssa's Aura over this any day, and the reduce damage effect sure is nice, but it just doesn't pack the punch an elite has to. Just like Energy Boon this will never make it to any bar I play, unless I'm really bored in AB. Would be fun against a PS sin though, at least to mess the fírst chain. TrinityX 11:49, 13 January 2009 (UTC) ::well your comparing a skill from mesmer class against one from ele and thats not really good.At 10 attribute in both attributes, both skills give you 10 energy, counting untill the recharge of EP and the 10 seconds that LA will last without having cast anything on a foe.However the skill differ quite a lot in both upsides and downsides Ether Prism: *Instant skill, which means you cant interrupt it *Not spell so backfire and skills like it wont trigger on it *It gives you 3 seconds of "invulnerability" *The invulnerability isn't really that great/helpfull *The energy gain isn't that great Lyssa's Aura *Energy Regeneration is sometimes better then instant XX energy gain. *Can last forever if you are able to cast on a foe at least once in the 10 seconds *Enchantment can be beneficial for certain skills or for certain weapons *Prone to Shatter *When you need energy NOW (maybe you just got shattered) it lets you down. Given the choice between EP and LA i think most people would take LA,but thats not really a fair comparison, you have to compare EP to other elementalist energy gaining skills/management skills,Like GolE or Elemental Attunement.But i will agree with your general saying, EP is not great, its not horrible, its just bleh, I'd say buff the energy gain a bit, like to 25 energy or maybe even 30 which would really be 25 anyways since you have to pay for the skill and then we could talk.The no damage part won't be a effective part for this skills because it either will be too low to matter, or too high and would be abused. Durga Dido 13:11, 13 January 2009 (UTC) :You shouldn't underestimate the power of total damage negation. There is no other skill in Guild Wars that does this. You could take, quite literally, a million attacks during those three seconds, and every point of damage would be nullified. 14:08, 13 January 2009 (UTC) ::Even then, its still lacking, if it was just a non-elite skill (maybe without the energy or less) it would be nice, but for an elite and with the energy gain, its still bleh. Durga Dido 15:00, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Heroes has anyone tested this with them? Do they prioritize the Energy gain over the invulnerability or the other way around? =/ [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 22:57, 23 December 2008 (UTC) :They prefered the old use before a slight update (i.e. energy gain), now they tend to use it when they only have 5-7 energy. So yes, I'd say they take Energy gain rather than its prot function. --//Alcedo Storysparrow\\ 11:00, 2 January 2009 (UTC) AI use in HM? I haven't gotten far enough in HM to see but I'm curious... how hard are foes now with this skill in HM? Wouldn't they pretty much have invulnerability up half the time? RabidCoqui 16:33, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Heroes I know heroes use this when low on energy, but since ive started back HBing after a 3 month break from it decided 2 use Ether Healer as e/rt. The heroes with the build use ether prism automatically if they have been targetd by a human for around 3-5 seconds. Anyone else noticed this? PVX-Zuko 12:08, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Nerf But...why? 14:14, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :E/Rt Flaggers overshadowed every other flagger. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 16:41, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::E/Rt backline in a way, too. --- -- ( ) (talk) 17:18, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :::Oh. I haven't been keeping up with the meta very much recently, I guess. 12:18, 23 June 2009 (UTC) ::::So they nerfed it in PvE too... why? Isn't this the whole purpose of splitting PvE/PvP? Qing Guang 14:55, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :::::I don't think it was all that popular in PvE to begin with. Elementalist's have Ether Renewal, Ether Prodigy and Second Wind for Energy-management that isn't tied to any Elemental attributes. Heroes are better off as Necro primaries than taking Ether Prism, too, tbh. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 15:17, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::Lolol 2nd Wind. --- -- ( ) (talk) 16:07, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::Ye, I know it sucks, but if used right, it can actually provide more Energy per second than Ether Prism could before the nerf. I still wouldn't use it myself, though. XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 16:26, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I agree with Viper: Lolol 2nd Wind. --Macros 19:06, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::If Second Wind had a 1/4th cast time, then it MIGHT be usable. 23:59, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Nerfed AGAIN? Okay... what'd it do this time? I was planning on using it in my E/D build (hadn't found a good elite yet, and I needed emanagement...), but I guess that's not happening. But anyway, why the nerf? I didn't even know anyone who used this. Qing Guang 05:57, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :It was used in every single HA and GvG build. No exceptions. 06:04, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :Something like that. It's hard enough to kill someone with constant 50% block, regen, and strong heals; Ether Prism made them almost impossible to spike (if the player was any good), unless you were running some spike which could be cleanly used again in under 15 seconds. And of course, you'd take one of these in addition to whatever other monks, rits, etc defense the party already has. The result is a character who has unlimited energy management, spike immunity, pressure immunity, strong flagging/running ability, and can pump heals out like no tomorrow. It wasn't very balanced. :Oh and also, it's still better than the pre-buff Prism (in terms of practical use), and it will probably still see some play. Just the same way Weapon of Warding and Protective Was Kaolai continue to be used. (T/ ) 08:47, September 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Holyshit thats a bad E/Rt bar.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"Mutton Chop Man"]] 00:37, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :::Apparently not, if it was strong enough to cause a nerf. 06:25, September 21, 2009 (UTC)